


Sick Days

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Throwing up mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Remy’s house is quiet… too quiet for having a kid home sick from school.From the prompt “I love you, but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827292
Comments: 20
Kudos: 163





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [a prompt list I found](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/623384141757612032/grumpy-affectionate-starters) on tumblr.

Remy was half-dozing on his living room couch, exhausted from the last few days. The house was quiet, and everything was calm. The television was on reruns of some game show and he could hear the occasional car drive by. If he didn’t any know better, he wouldn’t even think his son was home sick from school today.

Wait.

Wait, that wasn’t a good thing.

As though the universe had been waiting for him to come to that realization, he heard the click of a door being opened upstairs, but no footsteps. Which meant the gremlin was trying to be sneaky. Oh no.

Remy got to his feet, suspicious as he barely even heard any sound as he ascended the steps. The door to Virgil’s room was ajar and there was no child in the bed where he was supposed to be. However, the door to the bathroom was also open and the light was on. Remy walked over to the bathroom and peered inside only to find a 9-year-old with one foot on the top of the toilet lid and the other in the sink.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Virgil mumbled through a mouthful of saltine crackers.

“Bitch, I don’t even know what this looks like.”

“Well… okay then.”

They stared at each other for a moment. “Kid, I love you, but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing.” A bit of cracker spilled out of his mouth into the sink as Remy stepped forward and picked him up out of it by the armpits. God kids were gross.

“I just wanted Tums,” Virgil said. “They’re on the top shelf.” He pointed to the medicine cabinet.

Remy rolled his eyes. “Did ya stop and think that maybe you should ask me to get them for you instead of risking breaking your neck?” he asked as he grabbed the bottle for him. Virgil shrugged looking pouty and Remy sighed. “Your stomach’s hurting again?”

“Crackers aren’t helping.”

“Hmm, well, let’s get some of these Tums in you and tuck you back into bed. I’ll get the waste basket.”

“I don’t wanna throw up in the waste basket again.”

“Trust me kid, the feeling’s mutual.” He sighed at the miserable look on the poor thing’s face. “We can watch The Princess Diaries again.” For the fourth time today.

“Okay,” Virgil agreed, still fairly miserable but with a little bit of light back in his eyes.

Remy led him back to his room, and Virgil climbed into bed, hand already on the remote as Remy grabbed the lined trash can once again.


End file.
